Skills
About: Skills, also known as Abilities, are an essential part of Super Power Training Simulator. Skills are earned by completing Sath's Quests (except for punch and walk/run you start the the punch and the walk/run skill). The list of skills are op and here’s the list; Walk/Run - Punch - Invisibility - Energy Sphere Punch - Fly - Bullet Punch - Soul Attack - Soul Reap Teleport - Killing Intent Aura - Water Run - Damage Reflection - Hellfire - Conceal/Reveal Aura The current skills are: Walk/Run Fly Punch Invisibility Energy Sphere Punch Bullet Punch Teleport Soul Attack Water Run Damage Reflection Hellfire Conceal/Reveal Aura Killing Intent Aura ---- Walk/Run: The ability walk/run allows users to switch between running and walking. It is very useful for getting into small areas if the user is very fast. Hotkey: control Required: nothing Fly: The fly ability is the ability to fly. The more movement speed and jump force the user has, the faster they can fly and weights will effect the speed in which you can fly. It is required to get to the stars and the temple and usually the crystal and the tornado to. If you meditate while flying you will get physic power ten times as fast. The movement keys are w/a/s/d and the e and q keys allow players to move up and down. To unlock users must complete Sath's 9th quest in which users will need 10,000 movement speed and 10,000 jump force. Fly can be turned on or off through the Flight setting, in the menu in the settings tab toward the bottom there you can toggle flight on/off. Hotkey: Space while in air Required: 10,000 movement speed and 10,000 jump force Punch: The punch is the one of only 2 skills that you start with and it is the ability to punch. When used, the player punches forward. The more fist strength players have the more damage it does. Hotkey: "C" Required: nothing invisibility: Invisibility is the skill that allows users to be unseen. If the user has a lot more physic power than someone then they can't see them but if someone has more physic power than the user then they can see the user. Hotkey: "T" Required: 100 Psychic Power Energy Sphere Punch: The energy sphere punch is a ability in super power training simulator that is earned from completing Sath's 4th quest. It has 9 different tiers the higher the tier the bigger, faster, and does more damage. Hotkey: "R" Required: 100 Fist Strength Bullet Punch: Bullet Punch is a Skill in super power training simulator, it is earned by completing Sath's 10th Quest, which will require 100,000 Fist Strength. When it is first earned it has very short range, however the more Fist Strength that users get the bigger the range of this attack is. It's hotkey to use is "F". It plays a quiet lightning sound when used. There are 5 tiers of bullet punch, the higher the tier they become faster, wider, and do more damage the tiers are: Hotkey: "F" Required: 100,000 Fist Strength Teleport: Teleport is an ability in super power training simulator earned by completing Sath's 8th which is to get 10,000 movement speed. When first unlocked the teleporting range is very small, however it can be increased by getting more movement speed. To use press "V" with the cursor where the user wants to teleport. If the mouse is past your teleporting range it will say at the bottom of the screen in red text "Too far to teleport". Hotkey: "V" Required: 10,000 movement speed Soul Attack: The Soul Attack is a Skill in super power training simulator, it is earned by completing Sath's 10th Quest which requires 100K Psychic Power, when you use it black lines will appear going from you too the user you are attacking, to use hover your mouse over the user you want to attack and press "B", it starts out with very short range, however the range and damac Power you get. Hotkey: "B" Required: 100,000 Psychic Power Water Run: Water run is a ability in super power training simulator earned by completing Sath's 6th Quest which will require 1,000 Movement Speed and 1,000 Psychic power. It allows users walk on water. It can be turned on/off in the setting toward the bottom, and it speeds up the times it takes to get to Training Places that are in the water, and the City Port. Hotkey: none Required: 1,000 Psychic Power and 1,000 Movement Speed Damage Reflection: Damage Reflection is a passive Skill that reflects damage based on how much Body Toughness you and your enemy have. You reflect damage at a certain percent; if you have 10x more Body Toughness than your opponent, you will reflect 100% of the damage supposedly dealt to you. Having 5x Body Toughness will reflect 50% and so on, it is earned from completing Sath's 5th Quest which will require 1,000 Body Toughness. Hotkey: none Required: 1,000 Body Toughness Conceal/Reveal Aura: Conceal/Reveal Aura is a Skill in super power training simulator, it is earned from completing Sath's 12th Quest which requires 1M Body Toughness, 1M Fist Strength, 1M Psychic Power, it allows you to turn your auras on or off, if you have this skill you can switch your Auras on/off by pressing "X", it is useful for tricking users into thinking that you are less advanced than you are, luring them into attacking you and then you can easily destroy them if they are a lot less powerful than you. Hotkey: "X" Required: 1M Psychic Power, 1M Fist Strength, 1M Body Toughness HellFire Hotkey "N" Required: 1,999 Robux At night time you your head turns into a blazing skull you also get a Ghost Rider Bike which has fire on his wheels.(You can buy it from the Ghost Rider Near the Spawn)